


in der Nacht zuvor ...

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	in der Nacht zuvor ...

„Ich wollte dich nicht küssen … Ich meine … du weißt schon … es ist … einfach so … passiert …?“, Lars fuhr frustriert mit einer Hand durch seine Haare und ließ sich dann seufzend auf sein zerwühltes Bett fallen. Er vergrub das Gesicht grollend in seinem Kissen, setzte sich aber rasch gleich wieder auf, als selbst das so unschuldig weiße Kissen plötzlich nach seinem Zwilling zu riechen schien.  
Er konnte den Erinnerungen, die er eigentlich gar nicht wirklich hatte, nicht entkommen. Gut, er erinnerte sich immerhin noch verschwommen an einige winzige Bruchstücke des vergangenen Abends und diese eine gewisse, höchst peinliche Sache konnte er sicher nicht vergessen ...  
Anders war, von irgendwelchen Freunden, die Anders nicht kannte, zu einer Party eingeladen worden. Und, da die Zwillinge so unterschiedlich waren, hatte der lebhafte Anders, dem es so leicht zu fallen schien Freunde zu finden, beschlossen die Einladung einfach auf seinen stilleren Bruder auszudehnen. Und leider hatte Lars ohne auch nur eine Sekunde darüber nachzudenken, zugestimmt ihn zu begleiten.  
Beide Zwillinge hatten durchaus ihre Erfahrungen mit Alkohol, angefangen mit einer, aus der väterlichen Minibar gestohlenen Flasche, deren Genuss bei den elfjährigen Jungen nicht nur mit Übelkeit, sondern auch Stubenarrest ausgelöst hatte, bis hin zu den teuren Drinks in irgendwelchen Bars und Clubs, als sie das passende Alter erreicht hatten, aber dennoch merkte Lars schnell, dass er seinem Zwilling hier nicht das Wasser reichen könnte. Aber Lars hatte nicht aufgeben wollen und bald darauf hatten die Erinnerungen auch schon zu verblassen begonnen.  
Alles, woran er sich erinnerte, war eine fröhliche Menge … und, er meinte sich daran zu erinnern, dass Anders die ernste Beer Pong Meisterschaft gewonnen hatte … Außerdem wusste er noch, dass er Anders geküsst hatte.  
Aber, egal wie sehr er sich auch bemühte, die weiteren Umstände dieses Kusses blieben im betrunkenen Erinnerungsnebel der Nacht verborgen. Er wusste nicht mehr, ob jemand diesen Kuss gesehen hatte … Hatte keine Ahnung mehr, warum er es getan hatte … oder was danach geschehen war. Er wusste nicht einmal mehr, wie genau er nach Hause gekommen sein mochte.

Am nächsten Morgen war er mit einem Kater aufgewacht, aber kaum hatte er die erste Übelkeit überstanden und kaum hatte die Kopfschmerztablette endlich zu wirken begonnen, kamen die Erinnerungen mit der Wucht eines Vorschlaghammers zurück. Und mit ihnen auch die Reue …  
Lars hätte es besser wissen müssen.  
Er hätte nicht so viel trinken dürfen. Vor allem nicht, wenn es ihm, wie in letzter Zeit so schwerfiel, seine Gefühle für seinen Zwilling zu verstecken. Zu oft hatte er sich plötzlich viel zu nahe bei Anders wiedergefunden, hatte dessen Finger über seine Haut streicheln gefühlt und … ihn beinahe geküsst.  
Aber, immer hatte er sich den letzten Funken Vernunft bewahrt gehabt.  
Bis der Alkohol gekommen war.  
Lars starrte an die weiße Decke seines Schlafzimmers und stöhnte frustriert auf. Er wünschte sich so sehr, dass er sich an eine … irgendeine Reaktion erinnern könnte. Irgendetwas, sodass er wissen könnte, woran er im Moment war. Mehrfach schon hatte er sein Handy überprüft, auf eine Nachricht von seinem Zwilling gehofft …  
Aber, da war nichts … Sie waren, wie Lars sich schließlich dann aber doch mit einem weiteren Seufzen erinnerte, gegen Mittag zum Joggen verabredet und erst dann … Nun ja, Lars würde wohl bis dahin warten müssen, um endlich Gewissheit zu erlangen. Und vielleicht wäre ihm bis dahin auch eine Entschuldigung oder wenigstens eine einigermaßen nachvollziehbare Erklärung eingefallen.

Ein Klopfen an der gläsernen Balkontür weckte Lars aus einem Halbschlaf und grollend rollte er sich aus dem Bett und wankte zur gekippten Tür, vor der sein grinsender Zwilling stand, „Ich dachte schon, du wärst verreckt.“ „Fick dich, Anders.“, müde öffnete Lars seinem Bruder die Tür und trat denn, um ihn einzulassen, zur Seite, „Was willst du?“ „Wir hatten ein Date.“, Anders grinste und ließ sich auf das zerwühlte Bett sinken, während Lars hustend errötete und scheinbar enthusiastisch seine Laufschuhe im Schrank zu suchen schien, „Red nicht so ein Scheiß! Wir gehen Laufen ...“  
„Wie würdest du das denn nennen?“, erkundete Anders sich mit neugierig schief gelegtem Kopf und grinste dann, „Du willst in deinen Schlafanzughosen laufen gehen?“ Lars blickte an sich hinunter und errötete prompt wieder, „Oh … Ich zieh mich schnell um ...“ „Tu das ...“, Anders fläzte sich auf das Bett und sah verwundert zu seinem Zwilling, als dieser sich räusperte, „Ich ziehe mich um.“ „Ich habe dich schon verstanden ...“, Anders leckte sich über die Lippen und Lars seufzte, „Dreh dich verdammt noch mal um … oder mach die Augen zu!“ „Was?“, nun klang der jüngere Zwilling tatsächlich belustigt, „Angst, dass ich dir was abgucke? Du weißt doch … meiner ist 2 Zentimeter länger ...“ „Dreh. Dich. Um!“, forderte Lars nun vehement und Anders schnaubte, „Ich mache die Augen zu ...“  
„Fertig.“, kam nicht einmal fünf Minuten später Lars' Ansage und Anders blinzelte theatralisch in die Sonne, „So eine Schande … Wozu soll ich mir dann nachher einen runterholen … Vielleicht zu Evens Konfirmationsbild? Er sieht heiß im Anzug aus ...“ „Halt die Klappe.“, murmelte Lars und öffnete nun die Zimmertür, „Wir wollten doch laufen ...“ „Du bist mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden ...“, urteilte Anders, folgte seinem Zwilling aber dennoch durch das stille Haus, „Oder bist du einfach untervögelt?“ „NEIN!“, grollte Lars, als er die Hand seines Zwillings von seinem Hintern schob und trat durch die Haustür in den warmen Sommermittag, „Fass mich nicht an!“ „Puh, du bist heute echt anstrengend ...“, Anders schob sich tänzelnd an ihm vorbei und sprang die Treppenstufen grinsend hinunter, „Kater?“  
„Quatsch!“, Lars schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, aber Anders nickte nur wissend, „Oh ja … totaler Kater ...“ Der ältere Zwilling wollte es erwidern, schluckte dann aber und nickte schließlich nur, „Du hast recht … Ich ...“ „Das war vielleicht eine Party ...“, Anders lächelte bei der Erinnerung fast schon etwas versonnen, „War alles ok … nachdem ich dich nach Hause gebracht hatte?“  
Gut, dass brachte immer Licht in eines der Geheimnisse der vergangenen Nacht und Lars war tatsächlich erleichtert, „Ich glaube schon … Ich erinnere mich nicht … Ich glaube, ich habe nicht gekotzt ...“ „Nun ja ...“, dieser Einwand ließ Lars zu seinem Zwilling blicken, der nun mit den Schultern zuckte, „Du hast auf dem Nachhauseweg ...“ „Oh ...“, plötzlich tauchte eine verschwommene Erinnerung irgendwoher auf und Lars errötete, als ihm nun klar wurde, dass Anders tatsächlich alle paar Minuten hatte anhalten müssen … Die Grimasse schien ihn verraten haben, aber Anders' Miene wurde nun sanfter, „Es tut mir leid … Ich hätte besser auf dich aufpassen müssen … Immerhin bist du es nicht gewohnt ...“  
Lars schüttelte den Kopf und wischte die Entschuldigung einfach mit einer knappen Geste beiseite, „Ist egal … Ich habe mich zum Affen gemacht … Aber, wenigstens … warst du es ...“ Anders schmunzelte und Lars atmete erleichtert auf, als ihm klar wurde, dass seinem Zwilling der Kuss nicht so viel zu bedeuten schien … Nein, dass er ihm nicht so viel Bedeutung beizumessen schien, wie Lars es tat …

Schweigend liefen die Zwillinge durch die belebten Straßen von Oslo, bis sie schließlich einen der zahlreichen Parks erreichten. Anders summte fröhlich vor sich hin, während Lars auf den Boden starrte und dann zusammenzuckte, als sein Zwilling sich plötzlich umdrehte und rückwärts lief, „Erinnerst du dich an gar nichts?“ Vielleicht wäre das der richtige Moment gewesen, um über den Kuss zu reden, aber Lars brachte kein Wort hervor. Er schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf und beschleunigte seinen Schritt, bis er am, immer noch rückwärts laufenden Anders vorbei war.  
Danach schwiegen beide Brüder auf ihrem Weg durch den großen Park und erst genoss Lars diese Stille, aber schließlich schien sie ihm, ebenso wie die wenigen Erinnerungsbilder aus der vergangenen Nacht beinahe übermächtig. Wie konnte es sein? Wieso erinnerte er sich gerade an diesen verdammten Kuss so unglaublich deutlich, während alles andere nur verschwommen oder gar verschwunden war? Auch Anders musste sich daran erinnern, es war beinahe unmöglich, dass sein Zwilling ausgerechnet das vergessen würde …  
Oder, hatte er es vielleicht absichtlich vergessen?  
Weil sie Zwillinge waren?

Der Rückweg war langsamer, beide Brüder joggten noch immer nebeneinander, aber keiner der beiden ergriff das Wort. Die lastende Stille, so ungewöhnlich für die Zwillinge lag wie eine schwere, erdrückende Decke über ihnen und schien Lars beinahe den Atem zu rauben. Er sehnte sich nach der kühlen Ruhe seines Zimmers, weit weg von der Wärme seines Bruders, weit weg von der Person, die er geküsst hatte. Alleine mit den Erinnerungen an die Nacht …  
An Lars' Zimmertür blieben die Zwillinge stehen und Lars streckte zögerlich die Hand nach der Klinke aus, „So … willst du dann zuerst duschen?“ „Mmmmh.“, Anders nickte und plötzlich wurde Lars gegen das kühle Holz seiner Zimmertür gedrückt und geküsst. Direkt auf die Lippen.  
Nur ein kleiner, federleichter Kuss.  
Aber nüchtern.  
„Ich wollte das nicht tun!“, platzte Lars heraus, als Anders den Kuss schließlich löste, „Ich meine … letzte Nacht ...“ Anders' Miene wurde finsterer, woraufhin Lars verzweifelt versuchte sich zu erklären, „Ich meine … Ich war betrunken ...“  
Falls überhaupt möglich, verschloss Anders sich nun noch mehr und Lars leckte sich hilflos über die Lippen, „Nein … Das … meinte ich nicht … Ich habe darüber nachgedacht … Über … über den Kuss … Ich weiß nicht warum … vielleicht war es der Alkohol … Ich weiß es nicht mehr … Aber … ich wollte es.“ Anders hatte ihn einfach nur ruhig angesehen und presste nun die Lippen zusammen, „Und dann hast du dir den Kuss … gestohlen.“ „Was?“, Lars blinzelte verwirrt, aber sein Zwilling zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Du hast mir einen Kuss gestohlen. Willst du ihn nicht zurückgeben?“ „Ich ...“, Lars leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen und versuchte dem Blick seines Bruders auszuweichen, „Scheiß drauf ...“ Er beugte sich vor und küsste nun Anders, der sich nicht bewegte sanft, bevor er sich dann löste und wiederum den Blick senkte, „Ich … du wolltest zuerst duschen … oder?“  
„Und dein Finderlohn?“, Anders' Stimme war nur ein heiseres Flüstern und Lars flüsterte, „Der … was?“ „Finderlohn … Du hast mir den gestohlenen Kuss zurückgebracht ...“, erklärte Anders grinsend, „ … willst du etwa keine Belohnung dafür haben?“ Lars hatte das Gefühl in einem Theaterstück, dessen Skript er nicht erhalten hatte und dessen Hauptdarsteller er nun geworden war, gefangen zu sein und so starrte er seinen Bruder nur sprachlos an. „Ist das denn so schwer, Larsi?“, Anders beugte sich näher zu ihm, verharrte dann aber Millimeter vor seinen Lippen, „Küss mich!“  
„Ok ...“, Lars zögerte dennoch für einen Moment, bevor er seine Lippen auf die seines Zwillings presste. Er konnte sein Herz rasen fühlen, wie es gegen das Gefängnis seiner Rippen schlug, als würde es ausbrechen wollen … Aber, der Kuss war sanft, zärtlich und vorsichtig … ein Versprechen.  
Als Anders dieses Mal den Kuss löste, grinste er siegessicher, „So, da das nun endlich geklärt ist … Wollen wir denn nun ausgehen?“ „Aus …?“, Lars runzelte die Stirn, „Was?“ „Du erinnerst dich wirklich an nichts?“, Anders klang belustigt, „Auch nicht, warum du mich geküsst hast?“ „Uhm … Nein?“, gestand Lars mit roten Wangen, „Ich hab dich zu einem Date eingeladen … Wollte mit dir in die Berge … Nur wir beide ...“, erklärte Anders, „Und … ich denke, du hast Interesse?“ „Du hast mich … nach einem Date gefragt?“, Lars' Wangen färbten sich deutlich dunkel und er senkte hastig den Blick, „Scheiße ...“ „Also, Lars Haugvad … Willst du mit mir ausgehen?“, wiederholte Anders die Frage aus der vergangenen Nacht, krauste dann aber die Nase, „Oder wenigstens erst einmal mit mir zusammen duschen gehen? Du stinkst ...“  
„Du bist echt ein unromantischer Volltrottel!“, etwas hysterisch lachend boxte Lars seinem Zwilling gegen den Arm und schüttelte dann den Kopf, „Wir sind ein Desaster ...“ „Nun ...“, Anders lächelte hoheitsvoll, „Wenn ich mich erinnere, hast du mir heute Nacht vor die Füße gekotzt … Du hast also was bei mir gut zu machen … Kniend unter der Dusche … Das wäre ein guter Anfang, finde ich ...“


End file.
